


STELLITA

by R_ATIN



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_ATIN/pseuds/R_ATIN
Summary: I guess you already know why this happened. LMAO.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	STELLITA

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread this because I'm already sleepy. So bear with any errors. Love y'all!

Right after wrapping up their latest Sinong Bida shoot, Josh, Ken and Justin head home, leaving Stell and Sejun behind with an agreement to tidy the place up. It was the logical excuse at the moment, since they sort of messed the area up with all the strewn feathers and disorderly furniture around the studio.

As soon as the last of the three members disappeared by the door, Sejun instructs his boyfriend to remain lying across the monobloc chairs, while the older goes back to his earlier position, sitting cross-legged just a few inches away from Stell's head. 

Sejun cards his fingers against his boyfriend's hair, and it must have been the younger's cue, because he automatically starts caressing the hairs along Sejun's leg, bringing two fingers to his own lips and pressing it on the older's shin afterward with a crunchy kiss.

Stell doesn't have to be told, his hand slides back and forth along the length of Sejun's leg, briefly stopping to where the folded hem of his jeans begins. But it doesn't really stop him, because his hand, seemingly having a mind of its own, starts to roam over the material of Sejun's jeans, and rests his palm right in Sejun's crotch. The older moans unabashedly; the melodious sounds shooting straight into Stell's dick, driving him mad.

Stell is satisfied with the sound, so he fondles more, squeezes around it just a bit more until he knows he's getting what he wants. And he wants it inside his mouth so bad. He knows Sejun wants it just as bad. So Stell smiles when he hears a crisp unzipping sound in the air.

And before he can even process the situation, Sejun's jeans have been yanked down halfway through his unfairly smooth legs. And Stell swallows hard as he watches how the older's underwear follows suit; a little squirming and kicking here and there and both articles of clothing are flying across the room.

"You want this?" Sejun asks, voice low as he strokes himself to complete hardness.

Stell gulps and nods obediently. "I want it. Please fuck my throat."

Sejun doesn't need further coaxing, he lowers himself, just enough for his cock to reach past Stell's lips and he gasps, feeling the hot moistness that instantly surrounds his dick.

Sejun clenches his fists as his eyes bore drills into Stell's own, tears pooling in the younger's eyes while dutifully taking Sejun's whole length sliding up and down inside Stell's eager mouth. He continues to slid his cock deeper, amazed how Stell doesn't seem to gag despite his whole length shoved into his throat and most probably blocking his airways. 

Sejun pushes in one last time until Stell's nose is already pressing onto his pubic hair. Sejun growls, quickens his pace until he feels the tightening within his balls. He barely looks up to find that Stell is painfully caressing himself through the tent in his pants. 

The older leans forward, just enough to reach Stell's waistband and undoes the button in one go. Stell sighs in relief, and doesn't hesitate when he quickly yanks his jeans down to free his hardened cock, making sure his mouth is still in its proper position. 

He pumps himself quickly, he's already so fired up with all of Sejun's teasing that he knows he'll be coming hard in just a few strokes. He's already leaking, just in time to taste the saltiness of Sejun's precum dribbling on his tongue. The older lets out a particular deep groan, Stell knows Sejun is about to cum. So he pumps himself harder, faster.

Sejun feels the incredible heat blooming in his abdomen, coiling tighter, hotter and closer down his balls, his eyes doesn't leave Stell's face, whose hands are tightly wrapped around his own swollen cock, jerking himself off in perfect tempo with Sejun's thrusts in his mouth. 

They both shudder as they are driven over the edge, feeling dizzy and high. Sejun continues to thrust all of his warm cum deep into the younger's throat and pulls out when Stell begins to cough. He lifts him up and helps him stroke Stell's still hard cock until both their hands were coated in the younger's seed.

"You okay?" Sejun asks, flicking his tongue out to lick the remaining cum, his cum, on the corner of Stell's lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stell responds with a grin. "I'd like to do that again." 

"Sure baby," says Sejun, wiping a bead of sweat from his boyfriend's forehead. "But it's my turn to lie down this time. Bruise my esophagus, please?"

Stell smirks, completely taking off his jeans and begins jerking his cock again that's surprisingly growing rather instantaneously. 

"With pleasure, my Prince."


End file.
